It's You
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Set In Season 3, Michael Episode - Today Quinn was going to tell him how she felt, Today Quinn was going to win Sam Evans back - Quinn still loves Sam, but will she be able to tell him how she feels before he falls for Mercedes - one-shot-based on spoiler


Today Quinn was going to tell him how she felt,

Today she was going to sing to him and

Today he was going to realise that she still loved him.

Today Quinn was going to win Sam Evans back.

Quinn walked the halls of William Mckinley High School with her head held high, like she was still head cheerleader - which she wasn't and everything was ok - which it wasn't.

She thought to herself quietly as she took her books out of her locker and prepared for her next class, she thought about how the year had started off.

She had gone completely crazy over the summer and she thought she had found her true self, Quinn couldn't help but laugh at herself, she had dyed her hair pink and was hanging out with the skanks!

Even after she had gone back to normal, wearing dresses everyday and neatly combing her hair, Quinn always felt as if something was missing, she finally realised what that thing was the day that she saw Sam return to school and glee club.

It had been an average day for Quinn, she had been in English when the bell finally rang, this meant that it was time for glee club. She loved it and even though she had to sit there surrounded by couples singing loves songs for each other, she would always at some point end up with a smile on her face and thats when she saw the glimmer of hope that one day she might be happy again.

All the students were sitting around talking about Sectionals and their 0% chance of winning when Mr Shue snapped them out of their thoughts. We mentioned to him that we didn't think we could win Sectionals and thats when a familiar blonde boy walked through the door with a guitar in his hands. Everyone ran up to him smiling and yelling, but Quinn was in shock, she had a feeling in her stomach, like butterflies but warm and safe.

She had walked up to him and put on the biggest smile she could manage and hugged him tightly, the moment that Quinn touched him again she instantly knew that she had found that something she was missing, but it wasn't a something, it was a someone, it was Sam Evans.

**Quinn POV**

A few weeks had passed since Sam had returned and my heart was slowly breaking every time I saw Sam talk or sing to Mercedes, I had told Santana about her feelings towards him and she had told me that she would help in any way, so when Mercedes sang summer nights last week I tried to hide my emotions but I think I came off a bit angry and annoyed, Santana took my side and even reflected my annoyed facial expressions and even though I feel a bit bad about it, I couldn't keep myself from laughing when she kicked Rachel and Mercedes off the bench.

Not that I have anything against Rachel though, as a matter of fact we have started to bond over the last couple of weeks, and I guess we are kind of friends, even though I only admitted it to her once and that was the last time.

I decided that if I was going to have any chance with Sam, I would have to sing to him, especially since Santana went undercover and revealed to me that Mercedes is starting to have feelings for him again. But I couldn't just sing to him, that would be too obvious and I know it would embarrass him and me if he decided to turn mean for once in his life and reject me!

I planned to sing to all three of my ex-boyfriends and make it slightly obvious I still had feelings for one of them (One of them being Sam of course) So I was stoked to learn that Mr Shue had decided to have todays lesson in the auditorium. I approached Mr Shue before glee club and arranged for a solo and went to the bathroom to get changed, I kept and black sparkling dress in my locker just in case I decided today would be the day. I applied red lipstick and touched up on my mascara. I then headed towards the auditorium.

I went backstage and listened as Mr Shue introduced me and the song I was singing, I heard a couple of member announce that they think the song might be directed at Finn, Puck and Sam. I peeked through the curtain to see all of their faces looking shocked and a bit scared about my performance. Suddenly I heard the music begin to play and the curtain opened as the girls gasped at my dress and a guy (I think Rory) attempted to wolf whistle.

Santana and Britney walked onto the stage to help me with background vocals. I then began to sing.

**Girls:** _Ooh-ooh, ooh_

**Quinn:** Never can say goodbye (**Girls:** Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (**Girls:** Say goodbye boy)

Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show

**I Looked at Finn and Puck for the first part and then for the rest of the song my eyes were glued to Sam.**

Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (**Girls:** Tell me why) is it so (**Girls:** Is it so) Don't wanna let you go

I never can say goodbye boy

**Girls:** I never can say goodbye boy

**Quinn:** Ooh baby (**Girls:** Don't wanna let you go boy) I never can say goodbye

**Quinn with Girls:** No no no, no no no (**Girls:** No no no) (**Quinn:** Ooh)

**Quinn:** Oh, I never can say goodbye boy

**Girls:** I never can say goodbye boy

**Quinn:** Ooh baby (**Girls:** Don't wanna let you go boy) I never can say goodbye

**Quinn with Girls:** No no no, no no no (**Girls:** No no no) (**Quinn:** Ooh)

**Quinn:** Never can say goodbye I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling,

There's that anguish, there's that doubt.

It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (**Girls:** Tell me why) is it so (**Girls:** Is it so) Don't wanna let you go I never can say goodbye boy

**Girls:** I never can say goodbye boy

**Quinn:** Ooh baby (**Girls:** Hey baby) I never can say goodbye

**Quinn with Girls:** No no no, no no no (**Girls:** No no no) (**Quinn:** Ooh)

**Quinn:** Oh, I never can say goodbye boy

**Girls:** I never can say goodbye boy

**Quinn:** Ooh baby (**Girls:** Hey baby) I never can say goodbye

**Quinn with Girls:** No no no, no no no (**Girls:** No no no) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never

**Quinn:** I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahh

**Quinn with Girls:** Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah

The glee club erupted with applause as everyone stood up from their seats, Rachel and Tina made their way onto the stage to hug me and congratulate me. It was then their turn to sing, but I needed to change so I was dismissed by Mr Shue and then headed to my locker to grab my bag.

I was almost to the bathroom when I heard a voice behind me,

"You were great in there"

The voice made me jump, but then I realised it was the person that I had basically just confessed my love to.

"Thankyou Sam" I replied turning to face the blonde haired boy,

"You know Puck is a lucky guy" he said with a slight smile on his face,

"What!" I asked shocked by what my crush had just said,

"The song, I assumed even though it was for all of your ex-boyfriends, you were kind of confessing your love to Puck in a way" he replied, much calmer than I was,

"You were right about the confessing my love part" I started, "But it wasn't for Puck" I trailed of quietly,

"Oh.." Sam slowly said in response, "Sorry it's just I didn't know you still had feelings for Finn, I thought you guys ended a while ago" he said, his face looking kind of sad,

I couldn't help but laugh and when he asks what is wrong, I quickly say without realising,

"Of course I try to be romantic and you think I was singing to everyone but you"

As soon as I had said those words I desperately wanted to reach out and take them back.

"You were singing to me?" Sam questioned, "You have feelings for me?" Sam said asking me a second question before I could answer the first, I decided to go with a simple,

"Yes and Yes" I replied while smirking slightly.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before I said anything,

"Look I know that you like Mercedes and that is fine i just.."

I was cut off by Sam silencing me by raising a finger.

He then took a step closer so he was right in front of me,

"Your wrong" he announced while I just stared at the ground,

"I don't want Mercedes" he continued, causing me to look up and wait for him to explain more.

But He didn't say anything, instead he grabbed the bag off my shoulder and chucked it down the hallway, I looked at him confused, but he ignored it and stepped forward quickly and pressed his lips against mine.

His hands made their way up around my neck and I placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his hip. We finally pulled back and all I could do was stare,

"I don't want Mercedes, I want you Quinn and I always have"

I smile in response, "I Love You",

"I Love you too, You are the one for me Quinn Lucy Fabray",

"Do you really think there's only one person in this entire planet that's right for you?" I asked hugging him,

"I do." he replied

"Ok…What about Mercedes? You once had the same feelings for her? Maybe because we're still in high school, you haven't met 'the one'" I said quickly,

"But, I have and It's You


End file.
